Fire and Ice
by Akane81
Summary: My version of Koranens love.I do not own the characters of Sons of Destiny. I just like the idea of using a genetically changed human as his love. Just playing around with different ideas. Plus Koranen was my favorite character.
1. Chapter 1

The Flame

This storm is really picking up… she thought as she ran to the front door of her friend's house. She pounded on the door as the wind whipped her long black hair against her face. She brushed the hair to the side nervously looking around her. Hope opened the door with a suitcase in her hand.

"Are you going somewhere in this weather?" She asked hope.

"Marina! Uhm… No. Now's not a good time," she replied. Marina pushed past her and walked into the almost empty house.

"When were you going to tell me you're moving?" Marina asked, "Never mind, it doesn't matter. Listen, I'm going to be leaving again. This guy is following me and I just can't stay."

"I don't have time. Come with me, you don't have any attachment here, right?" Hope replied.

"No, where are we going?" Marina replied.

"Well, it's earlier than I planned but this tornado that's coming pushed my plans forward. We are going to Nightfall. Unfortunately, Koranen hasn't found his mate yet…Ugh... This is too soon. Alright, here's how it'll go. Right here," she said pointing to the wall, "There is going to be a portal. I need you to go through first and I'll follow. We have to get through before the tornado hits. A hand will reach through the portal, you grab it and hold tight."

The wind picked up outside and they could hear stuff being blown over. A loud voice boomed into the room and Marina jumped.

"Hurry up!" Hope yelled over the loud wind blowing harder. A hand reached through the wall.

"Grab it, hurry!" Hope yelled pushing Marina toward the hand. Marina grabbed the hand with her gloved hand and held tight. She was sucked through a portal and froze looking around at a sunny warm place. The man holding Marina's hand pulled her to the side and grabbed Hope's hand pulling her through just before the tornado hit the house. Marina stared slack jawed as the image on the mirror changed. The booming voice came again and the portal was closed but they could still see the house being torn apart. Marina took in her surroundings as she watched Hope hug another woman. There were so many people here. Six huge men and four women she never met. Her eyes fell on a red haired man with beautiful golden eyes, he was staring at her.

"Marina! Sorry, this is Kelly," she said hugging the woman again.

"Oh I remember you talking about her! Hi, it's nice to finally meet you!" Marina said shaking her hand.

"Marina is always cold, she never takes those gloves or that jacket off," Hope explained with a laugh. The red haired man's eyebrows rose.

"She's from earth, though," the man that pulled me through said to the red haired man, "There is no magic there."

"That's Morganen," Kelly said, "And this is my husband, Saber. That's Alys and Wolfer, Evanor and Mariel, Trevan and Amara, Koranen and Morganen. Rydan and Rora are asleep, and Dominor and Serina are at Koral-tai, but I'm sure you'll meet them soon."

"It's nice to meet you. Forgive me if I don't remember your names yet. I'll try to remember them as quickly as possible," Marina replied.

"What happened? I thought only Hope was coming through," Amara said.

"There was a last minute change of plans. Sorry Morg. Marina showed up just before the tornado. She wanted to leave too so I figured I'd just bring her along," Hope replied.

"You have beautiful eyes," Kelly said, "They are such a beautiful ice blue."

"Thank you," Marina replied with a shy smile.

"I think you'll have to stay in Kor's wing because we weren't expecting you but there are a few recently cleaned empty rooms there for you to choose from. Hope, you will stay in Morg's wing," Kelly said leading us into a gorgeous castle. Marina felt as if she was pulled back in time. Koranen walked beside her and gestured for her to follow him down a separate hall. She watched the walls as the butterflies were flying over a field of flowers.

"How the heck does that work?" She asked as she stopped and touched the wall where a butterfly was.

"It's paint. Magic paint Morganen created," Kor responded, "It keeps people from scrying on us."

"Scrying? What's that?" she asked.

"It's like spying on us from far away using a mirror. We had a big problem with people sending animals to try and kill us. This was the solution. That and killing Alys's uncle. He was the one sending them," Koranen replied, "Anyway; you don't have to worry about that now. These are your rooms. If you need anything I'm right next door there, but make sure you don't touch me if you need something in the middle of the night. I run a little hotter than most people and I might burn your skin."

"Okay, thanks for the warning," she replied as she walked into the room. The first room was like a sitting room. It had a beautiful fireplace and comfortable chairs as well as the magic paint that adorned the other walls. This time it was fall in a forest with falling leaves everywhere. She walked into another doorway and found a big bed with a canopy and another doorway that led to a bathroom.

"Wow, this is a lot of space," she said to herself as she walked to the bathroom and peeked inside.

"Do you think it's okay to have brought Marina? Morganen did say that we had to trade mass for mass," Kelly said to Hope after Marina left.

"I hope so. I don't think she'll be too much trouble here. I've only known her for a couple of weeks but she was very nice. She was really nervous about something though. I think it was probably good to bring her here because she seemed to be running from something, or someone," Hope replied.

"Oh, well at least she will be welcome here and hopefully feel safe enough to tell us what was going on. I'm worried about Koranen though. He hasn't found his girl yet and you are here for Morg. It's going to make him worse. I just know it. He keeps having incidents where he burns his chair, or makes everyone around him sweat. He knows it is his turn to find a mate and he has really been looking forward to it. Morg still hasn't found anyone since the Aquamancer's didn't work out. We didn't see Koranen for weeks after we realized that," Kelly said.

"I know I'm going to try and help Morg by looking through the library," Hope replied, "There has to be a place where people are colder or something like that."

"I'm so happy you're here now. I missed you," Kelly said hugging her dear friend.

"Me, too. I missed you so much," Hope replied hugging her back.

Marina took off her jacket and elbow length gloves. She looked at the number tattoo with a snowflake next to it and frowned. Her skin was pale white.

'I'm sure they think I'm a vampire or something with this pale cold skin. It's too bad I'll never be able to hug them or feel what anyone's skin actually feels like,' Marina thought as she turned around and saw the tattooed wings on her back. A knock came from the open door and Marina jumped. She turned and saw Koranen standing there with a smile on his face.

"What's the number for?" he asked pointing to her arm.

"Oh, it's nothing," She replied covering it with her hand. She rushed over to the chair and put her gloves back on and then the jacket.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but it's lunch time and I figured you'd be hungry," Koranen said.

"Thanks," she replied walking toward him.

"You know, you can trust us. You're safe here, we won't hurt you," Kor said looking into her eyes. Marina smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I seem guarded. It's just how I grew up. I know they won't be able to get me in a whole different dimension. They're technology is advanced but not that far advanced," she said with a laugh.

"You're so cold. Do you want me to get a fire going in here, or something? It wasn't that cold earlier," Koranen replied putting his hands over hers.

"Sorry, I'm always cold. It's not a problem," Marina replied pulling her hand out of his, "Where's the uhm…. Dining room? I'm not sure what you call it here…"

"Oh that reminds me. In a couple of weeks they will have a ceremony for you and give you some ultra tongue. It's a potion that tastes really bad but it'll make you able to speak to anyone on or off the Island, but you have to pledge yourself to be a Nightfaller," Koranen said as he lead me to a room with a huge table and a bunch of chairs. Saber, Kelly, Evanor, Mariel, Mikor, Trevan, Amara, and Hope were already seated and talking to each other. Koranen sat down and Marina took a seat next to him.

"Can I sit here, or is this spot taken?" she asked.

"It's not taken, you can sit there," he replied with a smile.

"Queen Kelly, can we use the stone on the new people here?" Amara asked looking at Hope and Marina.

"Amara… They are from a dimension that has no magic," Kelly replied.

"They could still try to…. you know…," Amara replied.

"Alright," Kelly replied opening something on her wrist and pushing buttons. Morganen popped up from the bracelet.

"Yes?" Morganen asked.

"Can you bring a truth stone with you?" Kelly asked.

"Sure, I'll be there in a moment," Morganen replied.

"Everyone has to do this," Koranen said, "I think you'll have to take your gloves off for it though."

"Oh, no, I can't. I'm sorry, I can't do it," Marina said getting up and running from the room.

"What does she have with those gloves?" Amara asked.

"I saw her with them off earlier and there was a number on her arm in some kind of ink," Koranen said, "What do you think it means, Kelly?"

"I'm not sure. Back where I come from people get tattoo's of lots of different things. Or it could be like a brand of some sort," Kelly replied, "Like they use to brand cattle so that people know who they belong to."

"Do you think she was a slave?" Koranen asked.

"We don't have slaves anymore," Kelly replied with a laugh, "It could be a military thing or her birthday or something. You'll have to ask her."

"I did, she was very guarded about it. She said it was nothing and covered it right away," Koranen replied.

"That's strange, normally when people get tattoo's it's to show them off," Kelly replied, "You can usually ask about it and they'll say something. People are proud of the tattoo's."

"Yeah," Hope replied, "That is sort of strange."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marina ran to her room and shut the door behind her. How could she tell them that she would freeze the stupid stone and more than likely break it? Marina rested her head in her hands as she sat on the bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Marina? Is everything all right?" Hope asked from the other side of the door.

"Sorry, Marina. Amara has trust issues, as well as leadership issues," Kelly said. Marina opened the door and saw hope and Kelly who was holding a plate of food.

"Peace offering?" Kelly said holding up the plate. Marina smiled and took it from her allowing Kelly and hope to enter.

"I'm sorry; I've just had a rough life. I can't handle anyone else getting hurt," Marina said grabbing a piece of fruit from the plate.

"And how would a truth stone hurt anyone?" hope asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say at the moment…" Marina replied looking down.

"Alright, I'm sure you'll tell us when you're ready," Kelly replied, "Until then we can find you some warmer weather clothes that blend a little better here."

"That's okay; I'm fine with this outfit. Please, don't go to any trouble. I realize my being here was unexpected," Marina replied looking at her clothes.

"It's no trouble at all, I like designing clothes," Kelly replied.

"I really have to stay covered," Marina replied looking at Queen Kelly's attire, "It's safer for everyone around me."

"Safer?" Hope asked, "Marina how can your skin hurt someone? It's impossible. I've known you for a few weeks and never felt in danger during that time."

Marina laughed, "I've never undressed in front of you either. You didn't know me from before. I guess I better tell you what's going on, but you have to promise to say nothing to anyone else."

Hope and Kelly nodded.

"I'm only telling you this so that you understand why I can't be touched and why I'm terrified of white coats," Marina said smiling at Hope, "So, I'm actually about forty-six years old."

"What? How is that possible?" Kelly asked.

"Time travel?" Hope suggested.

"No, I know I look like I'm 24, that's because I've been frozen for about 22 years. I don't know how I ended up in a lab; I must have been really young. I grew up in a cage next to other kids. Some had wings, some had fur covering their bodies, and some looked normal like me. I would get taken to a different room and get so cold I'd fall asleep. When I woke up it would be months later, then it became years later. They did all sorts of tests on me, as well as give me shots that made me sick. There would be different kids around me when I woke up. I think I originally had brown eyes and brown hair. After the sixth or seventh experiment they started changing color," Marina said.

"That can't be real," Kelly said, "I've never heard of any labs experimenting on kids!"

"It was always top secret. I think we were taken from drug addicts. Some of the kids were experiments of the scientists. Transformed before birth," Marina replied.

"That explains the number on your arm," Hope said.

"Oh," Marina replied pulling off her glove revealing the number with the snowflake next to it, "Yes, they put this on me to remember what number I was. The ice kept breaking the tags they put on me. They decided I needed to be frozen in something colder and started using liquid oxygen. I think the experiments started messing up my DNA. About three years ago I realized that all those sessions affected me more than I thought. I realized I wasn't really aging. At that point I felt like such a lab rat. I spent my whole life in there and never breathed fresh air. I dreamed of getting out but I didn't think it would ever happen. Well, I had just been revived from an Icy slumber of five years when they gave me some food. I touched the sandwich and it froze instantly. That's when I escaped the lab. Unfortunately I'm pretty sure I killed that guard, just by touching him."

"Wow, do you think these guys might have some magic to turn her DNA back?" Kelly asked Hope.

"No, but we may have found the answer to Koranen's prayers," Hope replied with a laugh.

"I don't know, do you think he's hot enough to withstand that kind of cold?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, he's definitely hot," Marina said with a smile, "But I don't think I could touch him. I tend to freeze everything. I can't remember the last time I could touch a person. Therefore I am obviously a virgin, even to kissing. You don't even know how horrible that is. You see all those romantic movies and books and wish there was someone out there for you, but you know you can never touch anyone."

"Wow, I can imagine. That's got to be tough," said Hope.

"I'm not sure if we can keep something like this a secret though, Marina," Kelly replied.

"What do you mean Kelly?" Hope asked. Marina looked down at her hands.

"I understand. I've been on the run for a while. I'm sure I can find my own way in this world, too," Marina replied.

"No, I'm not kicking you out or anything. It's just that people should know that they can't touch your skin. Someone might play a prank on you, or accidentally bump into you and pay the ultimate price," Kelly replied, "I'm just saying maybe we can say you were cursed or something since this world has magic people are used to that type of thing. This world is a lot more forgiving than earth was for me."

"Yeah, Kelly almost died in a fire before she was pulled here," Hope replied.

"Wow, I'm glad you're still alive," Marina replied.

"I'm glad those scientists didn't kill you either, but you understand that something like this can't be kept secret. I'll be glad to have you as a personal bodyguard though," Kelly replied.

Marina laughed, "Yeah, I'll say "Freeze!" and they will, literally!"

They all shared a laugh at that.

Meanwhile…

Koranen was having a hard time concentrating on his work. With the abundance of newcomers that have flowed onto the island he had a lot of light globes to work on. As well as some more plaques to ward away fire. The plaques would have to wait though; even the light globes were slow going since he could not seem to concentrate on the task at hand. A few months ago the Aquamancer's had come to the island to work with their water purifier. The females that were sent definitely weren't his type. They kept their hair short and wildly colored; which really didn't matter because at this point any sort of female would do for him. However, he could not touch any of them which only served to frustrate him more. What was worse than that is the fact that now Morganen's woman was here and he was still without a woman. That brought his mind to the woman that came with hope. Her beautiful icy blue eyes and that hourglass figure that would be perfect to hold onto when… splat! Koranen frowned and looked down at yet another glass for the light globe had burned too hot. The fire was engulfing his body again and the melted glass had dripped to the floor. He walked over to the forge and leaned on the side of it, resting his head in his hands.

If only he could concentrate on anything but women! It didn't help that he was so frustrated and disappointed that the Aquamancer's didn't work out for him, but also the fact that he had to watch couples smile at each other and hold hands all day long! Saber and Kelly, Alys and Wolfer, Evanor and Mariel, Trevan and Amara, and even Rydan and Rora when they showed their faces! At least Dominor and Serina were elsewhere with their affection. What's worse was the steady influx of people and their loved ones. The sad thing was that there were people that were paid for sex here, but he couldn't touch them either. He got onto the forge and laid down on the rock trying to lose some of the heat that his body was producing. He spent most of his time locked up in here and was growing quite tired of his surroundings but figured it was safer here than to burn up someone out there. His thoughts traveled back to Marina and he imagined being able to touch her. He imagined the way her black hair would fall down her naked body and the contrast between that and her pale skin. He realized he probably shouldn't envision her because every time he would see her after he might burn hotter, but she was all he could think of. If only there was a way to remove this curse and be able to touch whoever he wanted to, but then what would happen to his brothers? Sure, they could probably fend for themselves but how bad would he feel if he was so selfish to give up his magic? They would be the ones who would protect the kingdom and himself as well. He would never want to become a burden to them; although, he felt like a burden now as well. Hopefully Morganen could find his woman soon and before he turns into a pile of ash.

He closed his eyes and pushed those thoughts from his mind. The vision of Marina standing over him with nothing on came back to his thoughts. He touched himself and imagined the sounds she would make as he brought pleasure to her. He imagined how soft her warm skin would feel and the fullness of her breasts. He stroked himself and imagined her eyes on him as she licked where his hands were. A moan escaped his lips as he spilled his seed onto the hot rocks below him. The rocks had become red from the heat he was putting out and he felt a little cooler after relieving himself. Knowing it would feel that much better if he had someone like Marina to share it with.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: **

**This story/artwork is based on characters and situations created by Jean Johnson; no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**It's been a while since I read the series and I'll apologize in advance because I haven't read the last book yet so I don't know what ties into the last one. Koranen was just my favorite. Sorry this has taken so long to update, hope you enjoy ;)**

Marina lay in her bed, still fully clothed. She was terrified of anyone she liked touching her. She let out a puff of icy air into the warm night. She thought of the cursed brothers, and decided there should be laws against being that good looking. Of course everyone is better looking than the people she grew up around. Old men with large bellies and lab coats; smart women who didn't care about looks, wearing tight buns and thick glasses and lab coats; the guards had muscle but not much brain activity, and still nothing to these guys; and the other experiments with abnormalities like fur, different colored skin, bat wings, and bulging eyes. Of all the lab experiments Anna was the oldest. Unfortunately that meant she was experimented on the most. They decided to use her for military research. She was taught to fight, taught pressure points, and then frozen to see if she would still remember. It was torture, she had to learn or be subject to electrotherapy. The therapist had a sick obsession with torture. Marina let out another foggy breath into the warm humid night air.

She stared at the ceiling and wondered what Koranen was doing. For some reason he interested her, maybe it was just the possibility, but the thought of his reddish blonde hair and golden eyes made her want to touch him. He made her think of a warm day at the beach, with the sun and sand almost warming her. He looked so hot, and she always felt so cold. What would it be like to feel warm? What would it feel like to be normal, like Kelly or Hope? Kelly had invited her to a training session, but Marina knew it would not be fair to join. She also wasn't sure if she could hold back. She sat up and walked over to the window. She saw the reddish blonde mage with another brother. He had long black hair. Was he Dominor or Rydan? With the dark clothes, she would assume it was the illusive Rydan. Kelly told her how he only came out at night. Then Rydan turned down another path and walked away. Koranen turned his golden eyes her way and Marina jumped back.

Another thought crossed Marina's mind as she got back into the bed. What if Koranen wasn't attracted to her? What if he was the only person she could touch and he was in love with someone else? Marina sighed. That would be just her luck, wouldn't it? She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. Images of Koranen's warm smile filled her mind as she drifted off to sleep. Dreams of being normal with brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes filled her thoughts as she reached out for the hand of Koranen, his smile making the day brighter and her heart lighter as he pulled her close to him. She imagined his lips would be soft and warm as they touched hers.

Then her dream changed, they were both in a cage, Marina reached for him to comfort him, but they were too far apart. The lab coats came in and took him away. Marina screamed for him reaching as far as she could. Thump! She opened her eyes, the hard floor beneath her. Marina looked up at the bed confused. It took a minute to remember that she was no longer in the lab. She let out a breath as she untangled herself from the blanket. The dream always felt so real, it made her question which was the reality, the lab or nightfall? She walked to the window, glad that there were no bars. The sun just started to rise as the people in the city started moving around, getting ready to start the day. She could hear the rooster crow and the animals make noises. It was nice not having to hear cars rev their engines, or have smog filling the air. She opened the window and took a deep breath of the fresh salty air. The ocean all around sent the peaceful sound of waves lightly hitting the shore.

Marina turned and walked out of her room. Koranen walked out of his at the same time. His golden eyes looked startled.

"You're up early," Koranen said, "Do you want to help us make breakfast?"

"Sure," Marina replied with a shrug. She walked with him down the corridor which now was a snowy forest at night. Marina watched the snow fall as she walked. It was hard to get used to the different paint on the walls. Koranen grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him just in time for her to miss hitting a chair. Marina gasped as she realized she almost ran into a chair. How embarrassing would that have been? She looked over at Kor, his golden eyes twinkling with mirth as he really tried not to laugh. Marina beat him to it, letting out a giggle, which was contagious as he let out a deep laugh that made her heart race. Even his laugh was sexy.

"I'm sorry, the paint is very distracting," she said trying to stop the laughter that kept bubbling inside her.

"The Aquamancer's find it distracting, too. I think we're supposed to have another group coming soon," Kor replied letting go of her arm and continuing down the corridor. Marina helped Kor and Evanor cut fruit and crack eggs for breakfast. Then she helped them set the table as the room started filling up with people. Queen Kelly and Saber were the last to emerge. A blush was on Kelly's cheeks as she looked lovingly to her husband. It wasn't hard to see what they had been up to.

Marina sat next to Kor as the dishes were being passed around the table. The temperature rose in the room, and Marina realized it was coming from Kor. He was looking at Morganen and Hope. He sadly looked back to his plate, but the longing for a woman was making him hot again. The image of Marina came back to his thoughts. He wondered what her pale skin would feel like. Then his thoughts moved to her breasts, he wondered if they were as soft as they were in his dream. Morganen cleared his throat and brought Kor's attention back to the table. Kor looked at him as Morg fanned his face. Koranen glanced around the room and saw that everyone but Marina was sweating. Of course they were too nice to say anything. They would just suffer through the heat, because they would rather have his company. Koranen sighed. He needed to find his woman quickly, before he burned the castle down. Then he looked back at Marina who was clad in leather, and was still not sweating. He leaned towards her. Marina turned to look at him; her icy blue eyes watched him curiously.

"Aren't you hot?" Koranen asked. Her blue eyes widened with understanding.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," she replied turning back to her plate. She glanced up and saw everyone around the table, except her and Kor, sweating profusely. She looked over at the window, the sunny day was fairly warm already, but the room shouldn't be this warm. Kor continued to look at her curiously. Marina got up and took off one of her gloves. With her bare hand she touched the stones around the room freezing them. In seconds the room had cooled by twenty degree's, making it more comfortable for everyone else. She put her glove back on and sat down. Kelly smiled at her as she used a napkin to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"It's really warm today, isn't it," Marina said to Koranen as she pulled her chair in. He nodded.

"What did you do?" Koranen asked, "How did you do that?"

"I just touched the wall, no big deal," Marina replied going back to eating her breakfast. His golden eyes narrowed at her. She's from earth, he had to remind himself. There was no magic on earth. His imagination must be running wild, but everyone around him looked cooler. Maybe the distance just cooled him down enough. That had to be the answer. He sadly looked back at his plate.

"So the new Aquamancer's will be coming any day now. They think they've found a way to fix the water problem, and they had a few more questions to find answers to," Morg said to the table.

Kelly nodded and smiled at Koranen. He smiled back and finished eating. Once he was done he got up and left. Marina watched him as he left, and Kelly smiled while watching her. Was she the answer? Or would it be one of the new Aquamancer's? Kelly was worried about Kor. She knew that his desire to finally be able to touch a woman was burning him up inside. She couldn't believe how Marina was able to cool the room down. Now that Kor was gone it was almost chilly. But what if Marina is too cold for him? What if she froze poor Kor solid? Kelly looked at Morg, she would have to ask him what his thoughts were, but she promised Marina she wouldn't tell, against her better judgment. Marina was right to be frightened because of what she's been through, maybe in time she would change her mind and trust them. Marina finished her breakfast and took her plate into the kitchen.

Later on that day Marina walked around the castle to get to know where everything was. She could have asked for a guide, but it would be easier to remember if she learned on her own. She had already found a room full of scrolls with strange writing on them, a sword room with practice dummies, an open room where Kelly, Hope, and Alys were practicing, and a room where Mariel was studying medicine. As she walked down the corridor she saw a red cat come walking up. Marina tilted her head to the side as it came up to her and rubbed against her leg. Marina cautiously reached down and stroked it. It looked up at her as if it were smiling.

Then the cat surprised her by changing into Trevan. Marina jumped and let out a scream.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but I wanted to ask you something, a bit personal," Trevan said. Marina took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"What?" she asked, hoping it wasn't about her problem.

"Well, it's just that, you have a nice body. Don't tell Amara I said that by the way, but Kor has issues and he can't touch women without complications. Basically without burning them," Trevan said as he leaned against the wall next to her.

"I'm confused," Marina said watching the seagull on the wall fly past Trevan's head and wondering if he could get pooped on.

"I want to make a… well it would be like a 3D clone of you, one that he could touch," Trevan said.

"I don't know how comfortable I would be with that," Marina replied.

"Look, I'm not going to touch you or anything like that. It's just like taking a picture," Trevan said smiling.

"Okay, I guess," Marina replied with a shrug. She understood how it felt to not be able to touch anyone, and she would be fully clothed. Trevan cast a spell and a circle of light started at her feet and then made its way up her body. It was like her whole body was being scanned. Trevan smiled mischievously and thanked her as he ran off. Marina watched him go; wondering if that might have been a bad idea.

She made her way out to a courtyard and saw smoke coming from a building at the far end of it. Marina was curious about what building that might be. She knocked on the door and someone said "Enter". She gently pushed the heavy wooden door open and saw Koranen in a loin cloth, with fire running up his arms. He was focused on a piece of metal that he was molding with his fingers. It looked like some kind of jewelry. He put the metal down in water and Marina heard it sizzle as the metal cooled. She stared at the muscles of his chest and arms. He had a nice body, too. She leaned back against the work table and watched him work. Her eyes slid down to his rear and she wondered what it would feel like to grab it. Her insides felt like they were melting just watching this fire god.

Marina shook her head. Why even think those thoughts? She would never be able to touch anyone. What if she tried and he froze solid? Marina had lied when she told Kelly and hope that she had never kissed anyone. The memory of Jason reminded her that she couldn't touch any one like that. His lips black with frostbite and his face a pale blue. He was an experiment that she helped escape when she did. They were both so happy to be out of there that Jason kissed her; only it was his last kiss. Her eyes got teary just thinking about it. He was her only friend at the time. She looked back at Koranen.

"So this is like a blacksmith building?" Marina asked. Koranen jumped and turned. He obviously wasn't expecting Marina.

"Uhmm… yes, it would be similar to that. We call it a forge," Koranen said glancing at his clothes behind her.

"Am I not allowed in here?" Marina asked, "You did say enter, right?"

"Yes, absolutely, you're allowed in here. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Koranen said, "I thought you were Trevan."

He let the fire go out and walked over to the wall, slipping on his pants and tunic. He was surprised to see Marina. Seeing her leaning on his work table like that made him want to undress her and have his way with her on top of it. He swallowed hard as he pulled his gaze from the table. He had to get her out of there. She brought too many wanton feelings to mind, like her riding him while he lay on the hot coals of the forge. Her long slim legs wrapped…

"Kor? Am I bothering you?" Marina asked feeling a bit uncomfortable with the prolonged silence. His gaze roamed from her feet up to her breasts lingering there for a few moments and then finally up to her eyes. Marina felt like he stripped her naked with his gaze. No one had done that before. She knew that it should make her uncomfortable, but in a way she longed to be able to satisfy that craving. She wished she could touch him, but the image of Jason came back to mind. She looked back at Kor sadly.

"No, not at all. Why don't we go for a walk of something?" Kor asked. He really needed a cold shower, but with as hot as he is that would never happen.


End file.
